


Shameless

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Mentions of a mission, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader gets captured by Hydra, she gets rescued by who she'd least expect. Inspired by the song Shameless by The Weeknd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

It was cold. The kind of cold that was unforgiving. Bitter. Your eyes fluttered open and you winced, not only from the sting of the bright lights, but from the pain that seemed to course over every inch of your body.

You swore you were through with this. Through with this way of life. Through with avenging. But when Nick Fury showed up at your door, begging you to take on this job, you couldn’t find it in your heart to decline. Nick Fury doesn’t beg anyone for anything. That’s how you knew it was serious.

Your vision was blurred, not seeming to clear no matter how many times you blinked. You were suspended above the ground with your hands tried above your head. How original. Instinctively, you began to try to wiggle your way out of your restraints. A dark chuckle resonated from behind you, causing you to halt your effort. The source of the noise stepped around you until he was in plain view. He stood tall with a smug grin on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

“Rumlow?” Your brows furrowed as you said his name.

“Oh, don’t stop your escape attempt because of me. I get a kick out of watching you struggle.” He smiled darkly, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of you.

You tried yanking your arms apart with what little strength you had left. “Somehow I get the feeling I won’t be receiving a very generous tip after my performance.”

“A comedian, are we?” Brock questioned with a cocked brow and an amused grin. He stood up and sauntered over to you, narrowing his eyes in thought. “You know what, kid? I always liked you. You got spunk and that’s a refreshing quality these days. We could use someone like you on our side. Now that you’re done with Rogers and his band of sidekicks.”

“You really think I have what it takes to be a part of the all mighty Hydra?” You asked with faux interest.

Rumlow laughed and pointed behind him at the door with his thumb. “You singlehandedly took out half my team. I always knew those do gooders were holding you back.”

Your jaw clenched as he trailed his fingers along your cheek, but you disguised your annoyance by smiling sincerely. “That’s a real nice offer and all, sweetheart, but I’m gonna have to decline.”

Brock shrugged nonchalantly and took a few steps to the table on his left. He picked up a small scalpel and twirled it between his fingers. “Too bad, Y/N. Because now you’re gonna make me do something I really don’t wanna do…” He trailed off, hinting toward the knife in his hand.

You felt the rope start to fray and kept scratching at it. “Yeah, I’m sure it’s breaking your heart.”

He stepped closer to you and ran the tip of the blade threateningly down the length of your torso over your shirt. “It is. Truly. Looks like we’re gonna have to do this the hard way. Brainwash and stick you in cryo. The Winter Soldier treatment.” At the sound of the name, you froze. Brock sensed it and grinned wickedly. “Strike a nerve did I?”

“Now why would you think that?” You replied through gritted teeth.

Rumlow shook his head and flipped the scalpel in his hand. “Don’t act coy. Everyone knows you two had a thing. He’s the reason you left the Avengers, correct?”

“He was a good lay from time to time, I wouldn’t call that much of a ’thing’. And believe it or not, I left because I was tired of living in peril.” You were still working to free yourself when you heard a repeating thud coming from the other side of the door.

The noise distracted you from noticing that Brock had ripped through your shirt and dragged the blade across your stomach. “Agh!” You winced as warm blood slid down your waist.

“Then he won’t be phased by seeing your lifeless, mangled body hanging here would he?” He spoke softly into your ear and ran his free hand down your body to divert your attention from the knife slicing into your thigh. “Oh well. I’m still gonna enjoy it.”

Before he could make another incision, you lifted both legs and kicked him back with full force. The sudden weight shifting from your lower half tore the rope the rest of the way through. You landed less than gracefully on your ass, but rose quickly when Rumlow blindly reached for another weapon. He lunged toward you, but you dodged him at the last second. When he pounced at you again, you braced yourself and jumped up, wrapping your legs around his head and wrestling him to the ground. A move to this day you were still thanking Natasha for teaching you. You straddled him and held his hands above his head, the same way he had you pinned only minutes before.

You frantically searched for an aid, but the nearest gun was still too far out of your reach. Brock’s strength almost matched yours perfectly and he already had an upper hand due to all the blood you had already lost. Just before he could topple over you, the door bursted open to reveal the cause of the ruckus outside the door.

Shit.

“Y/N?” His voice showed the slightest sign of shock. You blew it off because you well knew neither of you had planned on running into one another.

“Bucky, the gun! Gimme the damn gun!” You yelled to him.

He scrambled for a moment before sliding a pistol across the floor. Brock fought harder to push you off of him, but you moved your knee up to his throat and applied pressure, stilling his trashing body so that you could make a clear shot. As soon as the shot rang out, Rumlow’s body went limp.

You released the breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding and let your tired body slump over, wiping the blood from your face. Bucky ran across the room and kneeled beside you, instinctively checking for injuries. You gasped and swatted him away when he touched your side, your wound still fresh and leaking blood. He looked at you apologetically, but remained silent.

You allowed him to help you up, slinging an arm around his neck and limping your way to the door. When you reached the exit, you saw nothing but red. The bodies of Hydra henchmen scattered all over the ground. It was a bloodbath. Your jaw went slack and you gaped at Bucky.

“Did you guys do all this?” You asked him half impressed, half awestruck. Bucky nodded, his lips still zipped.

“Y/N?” You turned at the sound of your name and smiled brightly when you saw the owner of the voice.

“Steve!” You flung yourself into his arms and he caught you with a laugh.

Bucky cut your reunion short and threw a set of keys at Steve. “Get her to the car, she’s a mess. I’m gonna grab the intel from Rumlow’s computer. Be ready to jet out.” And with that, he trudged his way through the room, leaving Steve to assist you to the car.

Deciding it was easier, Steve carried you out the door. You were thankful he was careful of your slightly tattered body. Once inside, you sighed contently, happy to have your body relax against the leather of the seat.

“So, I see he’s still Mr. Bright Sunshine.” You spoke hoarsely.

Steve chuckled and looked back at you. “I bet he looked like he shit himself when he saw you. Y/N, you’re the last person we expected to see. Fury said that he thought he lost an agent during the mission. Everyone else already had their hands tied so we were the only ones available.”

Bucky climbed into the car and started it up without a word. Dirt flew and dust clouded in the car’s wake as he peeled out of the lot and headed down the highway. You didn’t know where you were going, but at that moment you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your eyes drifted shut and you laid your head on the rest. Mumbling could be heard from the front seat but you paid it no mind. You let the exhaustion take over your body and willfully fell asleep.

“Y/N, doll, wake up. We’re at the tower.” Steve’s voice was soft as he shook you gently. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and sat up, stretching your sore limbs.

You sighed, knowing that this wasn’t going to be an easy night. “You didn’t have bring me here, you know. I would’ve been fine on my own.”

You heard Bucky mumble something under his breath before turning back to look at you. “Oh, I’m sorry, Y/N. Would you have preferred if we kicked you out on the side of the road? Can’t you be grateful for one second of your life?”

He was already setting your blood at a low boil. Just as you opened your mouth to fire back at him, Steve got out the car and opened your door, leaning in to help you out.

“Guys, I’m begging you, don’t start. It’s been a long day.” Steve helped you slide out of the backseat and led you inside the tower. Bucky trailed behind silently.

Steve opened the door to his and Bucky’s shared apartment. Once inside, you peeled off your jacket and hung it on the back of the nearest chair. Your shoes and shirt came off next. You had been through hell and back with the boys, shyness wasn’t a factor and you didn’t care whether you had privacy or not. Steve reached across the kitchen counter and handed you a fifth of whiskey, chuckling softly when you began to gulp the amber liquid straight from the bottle.

“It’s for your cuts, Y/N. It’s all we had during the war when we got injured and couldn’t make it back to base. Doctor Cho got called for an emergency surgery, so she’s not here to help. Disinfect the wounds, I’ll get a shower started for you.” Steve strolled into the bathroom, leaving you and Bucky alone again.

Bucky shrugged off his jacket as you soaked a wash cloth with the alcohol, cringing as it cleansed the slashes under your ribs. He subtly watched you through the corner of his eye, looking as if he was at war with himself, whether or not he should ask if you needed assistance. You figured he decided against it, knowing you’d probably push him away and insist that you could do it yourself. You caught him watching intently as you pushed your jeans off your legs to clean the gash on your thigh.

You swallowed down more liquid courage and crossed the few steps it took until you reached Bucky. His eyes stayed on yours, refusing to take in the curves of your body as you stood half naked before him. You offered him the bottle and smiled as sweetly as you could. “Figure we’re gonna need as much help as we can get to make it through the night.”

Bucky took the bottle and poured it down his hatch. Small beads of whiskey leaked over the sides of his mouth and cascaded down his throat. It was a risky move, but you leaned up on your toes and pressed your tongue to his neck, licking up the droplets of alcohol. You felt him tense under your touch and sigh as you licked your lips.

“Y/N,” His eyes were closed as he whispered your name, but opened to look at you warningly. “Don’t.”

He was trying to look intimidating but failed miserably. The look in his eyes disguised something familiar to you. You had seen that look so many times in the years you had known him. He was pleading with himself.

The sound of Steve clearing his throat pulled you out of your thoughts. “Shower’s ready, Y/N.”

You nodded and smiled, silently thanking him. You walked towards the bathroom but stopped when you reached Steve. “You were always so good to me, Steve. Thanks.”

Stroking his jaw with your thumb, you pulled him down by the back of his neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He smirked, knowing exactly what you were doing. “Anytime, Y/N.”

Steve swatted at your ass, knowing it would get a rise out of Bucky. You winked at Steve playfully before closing the bathroom door.

The buzz you had built up made your shower seem like it was only a few minutes. Before you knew it you were drying off, relying on the walls to keep you stable. You wrapped the towel around your body and opened the door, shivering as the cold air hit your damp skin.

The room was quiet, making you wonder if the boys had left for a food run. Stepping out to further investigate, you saw Bucky slumped on the sofa on the other side of the room. His fingers traced the details of the whiskey bottle slowly.

It was then that you realized you didn’t have clean clothes. You refused to put on your dirty, blood-soaked garments. As if he were reading your mind, Bucky tossed a shirt to you.

“I know it’s your favorite.” He spoke softly, barely audible enough for you to hear.

You caught the t-shirt and smiled upon seeing the red bolded letters across the front spell ‘Brooklyn’ on black fabric. You slipped it on over the towel then pulled it out from underneath, discarding it by the bathroom door. You walked over to the coffee table and sat across from Bucky.

“You remembered that after all this time?” You were honestly shocked. Bucky wasn’t usually one for sentiment.

He simply nodded and handed the bottle back to you. On the rare occasion that you and Bucky were forced to be in the same room together, this was the only way you could both be yourselves. Not bitching at one another and firing insults to tear the other down. You had to be intoxicated to let your inhibitions go.

“So, where’s Steve?” You asked to break the silence.

“The bar a few blocks down. Said he didn’t wanna be a witness in case we killed each other.” Bucky replied dully.

You half smiled and took a swig from the bottle. “You mean to tell me you didn’t wanna go find yourself some half drunk whore?”

Bucky leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, looking up at you through slightly squinted eyes. “Darlin’, why go out when I’ve got one right here?” He was all talk. You could tell in his eyes that he didn’t mean it. Still, his words struck a small nerve in you. Bucky frowned upon realizing how uncalled for his remark was. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. He was about to open his mouth to apologize, but stopped mid sentence when you pushed his shoulders back and straddled his lap. “Y/N, what are you-“

“C’mon, Buck. You know I’m more of a cockslut than a whore.” You ground your hips into his, the denim of his jeans brushing against your bare core.

Bucky tensed beneath you, his jaw and fists clenching. “What are you doing?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Giving you what you missed out on by staying here with me. I know you’d probably rather someone you have a little less history with, but you know no one can fuck you like me.” Your fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt as your mouth assaulted his neck. A stifled moan croaked from the back of his throat as he tried to control himself. He held tightly onto the arms of the couch to stop himself from touching you.

“What about our deal? We swore we would stop.” You couldn’t tell if he was internally fighting with himself to resist you, or if he was fighting against the bulge in his pants. You took his face between your fingers, tightening them around his jaw so that he was forced to look at you.

“Fuck the deal. It’s been two years, James. Two goddamn years that I had to live my life pretending that you never existed in it. I’ve had my fair share of one night stands to fill the void you left and look how good that did me.”

Bucky’s adams apple bobbed as he gulped down the lump in his throat. “So, what? You wanna go back to the way things were before? Nothing more to us than fighting to the brink of where we’re ready to rip each other’s hair out and then duke it out in angry sex?”

“Whose fault is it that that’s all we became, Bucky? You were too damn scared of commitment that you pushed me away until I couldn’t take it!” Your felt the blood rush to your face as the volume of your voice got louder.

“You’re the one that left, Y/N!” The fire in Bucky’s eyes lit as the air thickened.

“You’re the one that made me leave! You panicked when you felt yourself finally letting me in. All those walls I tore down inside of you, you plastered them right back up and shut me back out. I left because it killed me to even look at you, Buck. Then by some sick twist of fate we cross each other’s paths, you liquor me up and pull out all the stops on memory lane. Drunken sex ensues and then you’re gone by sunrise. Through the years of history repeating itself we just grew to hating each other.”

You were panting by the end of your rant. Bucky never took his eyes off of you. He let the truth of your words sink in, but remained silent.

“All I’m asking for is one night, Bucky. One more time to get it out of our systems once and for all. One more time to get some closure. After tonight I swear, you’ll never even hear from me again.” You dreaded the thought of begging, but at this point, you weren’t too proud if it got you what you wanted.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Bucky allowed his hands to rest on your hips. You instantly relaxed into his familiar touch and rested your forehead against his. His eyes looked deep into yours and he lifted a hand to cup your cheek. You instinctively covered his hand with yours and nuzzled into his palm.

“One more time, Y/N,” he whispered against your mouth, surrendering completely to you.

“We better make this one count.” You added softly.

You were expecting Bucky to take control, make his dominance known right off the bat as he usually did. But from the way his lips pressed ever so lightly against yours, acting as if you were porcelain, you knew tonight would be different than any other you spent with him.

Bucky’s lips molded to yours in a passionate kiss. He kept his pace slow, tilting his head to deepen his actions. It amazed you how after all this time, you both fell right back into sync with one another.

Your hands knotted into his hair and you pressed your body into his. The feeling of your pert nipples through the t-shirt emitted a moan from Bucky, allowing you to slip your tongue past his lips. For the first time you actually allowed yourselves to savor the taste of each other’s tongues.

Bucky’s hands slowly ran up your thighs, bunching up the shirt at the bottom. You smiled into his kiss as he let out a guttural groan when his fingers met more skin, realizing your panties were absent.

You respected his slow and gentle pace, sliding his shirt off of his body, your mouth leaving hot open mouthed kisses on his chest in the fabric’s wake. The desire in Bucky’s jeans was evident as it rubbed against your inner thigh. Before he could protest, you knelt in front of him and popped open the button of his pants. He lifted his hips to help you rid him of them and his boxers. He sprang free, his shaft standing tall and thick. It made you salivate for him.

You kept your eyes locked on his, massaging his thighs and peppering his cock in kitten licks until you reached the head. He was throbbing in anticipation as you continued to embed his flavor onto your tongue. Salty beads of precum dripped down from the tip. You caught each drop before sucking him into your warm, inviting mouth.

Bucky’s breath hitched in his throat. His head fell back against the chair as he slumped further down and his hands tangled in your hair. Instead of pushing your mouth further down to choke on his cock as expected, he let you do as you pleased. One of your hands squeezed the base of his length while the other intertwined with his. When your eyes landed on his hooded ones, you could have sworn he was going to burst.

He was so close. All it took was a few strategic movements and he would have painted the inside of your mouth with his arousal. But he didn’t let you finish him. Bucky pulled you up and crashed his lips into yours, still maintaining tenderness over roughness. His mouth intoxicated you, made your head spin.

Bucky wrapped his arms around you and picked you up. He brought you into his bedroom and laid you on the bed, his mouth kissing every newly exposed inch of skin as he lifted your shirt over your head. You loved seeing his reaction to your naked body. It was like he was seeing you for the first time all over again.

“I never took the time to appreciate your body,” He nipped at your ear and sucked a bruise onto your neck as he worked his way down. “I’m gonna make up for that right now.”

You gasped and arched your chest up to Bucky’s face as he sucked your nipple into his mouth. His hands roamed anywhere they could reach without removing his lips from your breast.

He cupped a breast in each hand as he advanced down your body, pinching your nipples and eliciting a moan from you. Bucky pushed your legs apart and settled between them, hoisting your thigh on his shoulder. He teased you first, merely breathing warm breath on your pussy, nudging your clit with the tip of his nose. You bucked your hips up to his face, unable to take anymore. Bucky smirked and kissed your folds, sucking your clit and stroking your slit with his tongue.

You could almost taste blood from how hard you were biting into your lip. Your fingers tugged at his hair and pushed him harder against your cunt. Orgasm was steadily approaching from Bucky’s manipulations. It took everything in you, but you pulled him up.

“I wanna cum with you inside me. Please, Buck. I need you.”

It didn’t take much more convincing than that. Bucky pumped himself in his hand a few times before lining up at your entrance. He hovered over you, keeping his mouth and hands on you as he pushed into your tight walls inch for inch. You hooked your ankles behind his back, your heels digging in and pulling him in deeper until he bottomed out. Your walls were already clenching around him, and his cock pulsated with need in response.

He started slow, letting you readjust to his size. Once you gave him the okay, his thrusts became lively and erratic.

“Breathe, baby. Breathe.” Bucky had to remind you before you passed out from lack of oxygen.

“So close, fuck, Bucky…” You panted against his collarbone as he drove into you harder and faster.

He twitched inside of you, making you gasp and grip his shoulders for support. His tip brushed against your sweet spot lightly, but it was enough to send you into euphoria. Bucky trailed just behind you, thrashing as his climax coursed through his body violently.

The air was thick and hot. Your bodies stuck to one another, only making it harder for Bucky to remove himself from you. He rolled to his side and pressed his face into the crook of your neck, pulling you in to his frame.

You were tempted to get up and leave right then and there. You got what you wanted. You were somewhat satisfied. But you knew it would crush something deep within Bucky if you ran out on him after being so intimate.

“So I guess we go back to hating each other in the morning, huh?” You trained yourself long ago not to be affected by Bucky’s almost loving tendencies after sex. He always cuddled. Always kept you close.

Bucky tilted your chin to make you look at him. “Y/N, I’ve never hated you. Ever. I let you hate me because you deserved to for the way I treated you. But I never reciprocated.”

His confession made your heart fall. You bit your lip, willing away the tears that dared to spill over the brim of your lashes. “You say that now.” Your response was vague. You knew he’d question you, but you denied him, pecking his cheek and muttering ‘goodnight’ before turning over and clutching the sheets to your chest.

Bucky thought it best to let you rest. So he wrapped the blanket around your bodies and buried his face into your hair, falling asleep with the soothing scent.

You didn’t know what time it was when you woke up. You were thankful to see Bucky still sleeping soundly beside you. He wouldn’t be able to stop you if he was oblivious to your actions. You got out of the bed and slipped back into the same shirt from the night before. The fact that it still smelled like him tugged at your heartstrings.

Taking one last look at him, you turned and slipped through the door, then closed it gently. On your way out of the apartment, Steve nearly knocked you over.

“Shit, sorry.” He apologized, giving you a once over. Steve smiled knowingly and raised his eyebrows. “Is it safe to say he’s not dead in there?”

“He’s fine. Sleeping.” You assured him with a forced smile, trying to push past him.

“Y/N. You’re not wearing pants.” Steve chucked. He held up his finger, signaling for you to stay where you were. When he returned, he threw a pair of jeans at you. “Don’t tell him I told you, but he still has a drawer full of your clothes.”

Your gaze fell from Steve to the fabric in your hands. Chewing the inside of your lip and blinking back tears, you quickly pulled the jeans on. Steve followed you into the kitchen and watched as you scribbled something down onto a piece of paper. You folded the paper and grabbed your shoes before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“Give this to him for me, please?” After slipping the note into his hand, you were off.

Curiosity getting the best of Steve, he opened the paper and read what was inside.

‘I’ll always be there for you, Buck. Until next time.’


End file.
